Professeur & étudiante, relation prohibée
by Audrey21041991
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est un jeune homme très intelligent et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est devenu rapidement professeur dans un lycée de la ville de Konoha. Plus les jours passent, plus il tombe amoureux d'une de ses élèves, Sakura Haruno.
1. 1 Prologue

**CHAPITRE INTRODUCTIF**

_Sasuke's point of view_

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que mes cheveux tenaient en place et réajustai ma cravate qui était légèrement de biais. Aujourd'hui allait être mon premier jour en tant que professeur au lycée portant le nom de Seika et je me devais de faire bonne impression auprès de mes collègues de travail et des étudiants également. Je poussai un long soupir en imaginant les têtes niaises de toutes les filles lorsque je me présenterai à elles. Mon succès ne me déplaisait pas mais, à la longue, je n'en devenais que plus las. Les cris de la gente féminine m'insupportaient presque et j'évitais de passer trop de temps au même endroit.

Je descendis au salon pour ensuite aller dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit-déjeuner équilibré, histoire de ne pas faire de tort à mon corps bien entretenu. Je fouillais le placard, en sortis un bol que je remplis de céréales complètes et de lait. Je récupérai une petite cuillère dans le tiroir du dessous et m'installai à table pour manger. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je fis la petite vaisselle avant de me servir un jus d'orange que je bus d'une traite, déposant alors le verre vide dans l'évier. Je revins dans le living-room pour y récupérer mon sac à bandoulière, mes clefs de voiture et je sortis de la maison, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte d'entrée.

Sur le chemin, j'augmentai le volume de l'autoradio et tapotai le volant au rythme de la musique. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivai en quelques petites minutes sur le parking de l'établissement, garant l'automobile à la première place trouvée. Avant de m'en extirper, je vérifiai d'avoir tous les documents nécessaires et esquissai un faible sourire. Dehors, la brise était légère mais les fleurs de cerisier volaient tout de même autour des personnes, tantôt discutant, tantôt fumant une cigarette, tantôt riant comme des idiots. Soudain, mes prunelles se posèrent sur une jeune femme, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux roses qui flottaient avec grâce avec le vent.

Immédiatement, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, serait-ce ce que l'on appelle un coup de foudre ? Cependant, je finis par soupirer car le règlement était stricte : aucune relation amoureuse ne serait tolérée entre un professeur et son élève. Je priai alors pour ne pas la retrouver souvent sur mon chemin.

_Sakura's point of view_

Je me réveillai en sursaut à cause de la sonnerie du réveil. Je tendis une main pour arrêter l'engin et me nichai de nouveau dans mes couvertures avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. J'indiquai que j'étais réveillée en marmonnant et la personne partit, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je m'étirai avec précaution, pour ne pas me blesser avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit tout en me frottant les yeux. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la garde-robe que j'ouvris et dont j'extirpai les vêtements que j'avais l'intention de porter durant cette journée particulière qui correspondait à la rentrée des classes. Une fois les habits sous le bras, à savoir des sous-vêtements assortis de couleur noire, un top blanc, une chemise grise et un jeans slim bleu, je m'en allai dans la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sortis de la pièce, habillée. Mes longs cheveux roses avaient été attachés en une queue de cheval haute tandis que deux mèches lisses retombaient devant mon visage et mes paupières étaient maquillées de fard du même nom, de couleur marron et d'une touche de mascara. Prête, je descendis au salon où je retrouvais mon mug de chocolat, posé sur la table basse et ma mère assise dans le canapé, me regardant avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je la remerciai et bus d'une traite la boisson avant de mettre une veste en jeans blanche, d'attraper mon sac, d'enfiler une paire de chaussures grises à talons et de sortir de la maison après avoir salué ma parente.

Comme à l'habitude, j'arrivai en avance devant les grilles du lycée qui étaient encore fermées. Soudain, une voiture de grande marque, totalement propre attira mon attention. Comme par magie, je fus entourée de fleurs de cerisiers et donc je me concentrai sur celles-ci, délaissant l'automobile et son propriétaire qui était sorti, claquant la portière derrière lui. Encore un de ces professeurs bourré d'argent qui venait s'ennuyer à enseigner dans des lycées modestes. Cependant, je fus surprise lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, couleur noire d'encre.


	2. 2 Nouveau Professeur

_Hello ! Je vous remercie de porter un certain intérêt pour mon histoire. C'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire sur Naruto tout particulièrement parce que je viens seulement de m'intéresser vraiment à cette œuvre. C'est pour cela que je ne prends pas le risque d'écrire une histoire avec l'univers des ninjas, peut-être plus tard. En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Nouveau Professeur_

*.*.*.*.*

_Sakura's point of view_

Je marchai tranquillement dans l'un des immenses couloirs du lycée tout en songeant de nouveau à ce garçon – sûrement un peu plus vieux que moi, sans plus - que j'avais aperçu et qui ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux jusqu'à ce que je pénètre dans le bâtiment. Son regard m'avait subjuguée, ses prunelles noires m'avaient comme envoûtée. Je secouai la tête avec un minimum de grâce et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à ma salle de cours qui se situait au deuxième étage. Sur le chemin, je croisai mon meilleur ami, portant le prénom de Naruto et l'invitai à me suivre, étant dans la même classe que lui, cette année tout comme la précédente. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sachant cela car avec sa seule présence, je me sentais vraiment heureuse, pleine de vie. Je tournai la tête pour l'écouter plus attentivement.

« _**Je sens que l'on va encore passer d'excellents moments ensembles, pas vrai** ? Dit-il en esquissant un large sourire.

_**Certainement**, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour, **mais il faut tout de même que nous soyons sérieux cette fois**.

_**Mais nous le sommes ! Disons juste que nous prenons des pauses plus longues que celles imposées**, improvisa-t-il.

_**Si tu le dis**, continuai-je en riant quelques instants avant de reprendre mon sérieux, **sinon … Comment s'est passée ta semaine à l'étranger** ?

_**Plutôt bien**, lâcha-t-il, visiblement distrait. **Je me suis pourtant ennuyé sans ta présence. Ahhh décidément je ne peux plus me passer de toi.**

_**Eh, tu la dragues encore, Naruto ?** Entendit-on à l'autre bout du couloir. **Tu devrais savoir que tu n'es pas son genre**.

_**La ferme !** Railla le concerné. **Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu as essayé de tenter ta chance, espèce de crétin** !

_**C'est vrai**, renchéris-je en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon fidèle camarade, **et j'ai refusé, Sai**.

_**Pas besoin de me le rappeler**, ronchonna ce dernier, **bon je vous laisse, à plus tard !** »

Alors que nous reprîmes notre chemin en direction de la salle de classe, j'observai les nouvelles peintures sur les murs et soupirai de mécontentement. Elles étaient encore plus affreuses que les précédentes et je grognai sans même le remarquer, attirant l'attention de mon partenaire.

« _**Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda-t-il, curieux. **Tu as l'air en pleine réflexion**.

_**C'est vrai, regarde-moi ces couleurs !** Grondai-je en les pointant du doigt.

_**Elles sont … Originales**, essaya-t-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. »

Lui n'avait jamais été attentif à la « mode » contrairement à moi. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par la sonnerie indiquant l'approche du début des cours. Je pris la main de Naruto dans la mienne et nous pressâmes le pas, arrivant devant la porte avant les autres élèves. Nous attendîmes patiemment après ceux-ci et le professeur qui arriva en premier. Ma première réaction : écarquiller les yeux face à ce même jeune homme qui m'avait toisée à l'extérieur de ses yeux d'une couleur noire d'encre.

« _**Tiens, c'est qui celui-là !** Chuchota mon meilleur ami. **Il s'est bien habillé juste pour une rentrée des classes ?** »

Il portait une chemise d'un blanc impeccable sous une veste du même colorie que ses prunelles, de même pour son pantalon tandis que sa cravate était bordeaux. Il était vraiment magnifique cependant, je mis cela sur le compte d'une pure attirance physique et détournai le regard pour le reporter sur le blond qui me servait de précieux ami.

« _**Je ne pense pas que ce soit un étudiant**, dis-je en me rappelant cette voiture de grande marque qui m'était inconnue, contrairement à celles des autres instituteurs.

_**Tu crois que serait un professeur ?** S'étonna mon compagnon. **Mais il est à peine plus âgé que nous !** »

Il avait élevé la voix et je le lui fis remarquer en lui assenant une claque derrière la tête. Il se massa l'arrière du crâne en gémissant tandis que le garçon arrivait à notre hauteur.

*.*.*.*.*

_Sasuke's point of view_

Je venais de rencontrer mes collègues de travail qui m'avaient l'air vraiment sympathiques à part un ou deux qui me jugeaient à cause de mon jeune âge, mais je m'en moquais. J'étais fier d'avoir fini mes études, avec un an d'avance et d'avoir concouru pour être professeur. Je me dirigeai alors vers la première salle où je donnerai des cours tout en pensant à cette fille aux cheveux roses, peu communs. Sous ces fleurs de cerisiers, elle dégageait une beauté vraiment impressionnante. Et, contrairement aux autres, elle ne s'était pas extasiée en ma présence, en mettant ses mains sur son menton, en faisant papillonner ses paupières dans un geste de séduction, en criant comme une hystérique. Non, elle était différente et, bizarrement, cela me plaisait tout particulièrement, me laissant un peu de répit avant, j'en étais persuadé, une vague de cris suraigus de la part de fan girls, comme je les appelais.

Pour la énième fois, je réajustai ma cravate, dans un geste de nervosité et sortis de la salle des professeurs en inspirant longuement. Ce que je craignais arriva. Les filles devinrent surexcitées et je soupirai d'ennui, las de cette situation vraiment pathétique. Je pressai le pas tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards pleins d'étoiles des demoiselles et ceux emplis de jalousie des mâles. Sur mon chemin, j'entendais de nombreuses exclamations.

« _**Pourrais-tu me dire ton prénom, bogosse ?** Disait l'une.

_**Tu aurais un numéro de portable on l'on pourrait te joindre ?** Demandait une autre. »

J'accélérai de nouveau malgré la difficulté de me faufiler dans cette foule et aperçus au loin cette fille à la longue chevelure rose en train de discuter avec un blond aux yeux bleus avec un grand sourire. Le jeune homme me dévisagea étrangement tout en chuchotant à l'oreille de son amie. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je m'arrêtai et cherchai les clefs dans ma sacoche que je trouvai avant de les insérer dans la serrure et de les tourner pour déverrouiller la porte. Je lançai un regard à l'étudiante aux cheveux roses et entrai dans la salle.

_Voilà ! Le premier chapitre se termine ici. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis, s'il vous plait ? Merci d'avance et à bientôt ! _


	3. 3 Première Approche

_Bonsoir ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir pris quelques minutes sur votre temps libre pour lire mon histoire et également pour les commentaires que vous avez laissés précédemment. Trêve de bavardages et passons à ce deuxième chapitre qui verra le premier « contact » entre Sasuke, le professeur et Sakura, l'une de ses élèves. Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE II**

_Première Approche_

*.*.*.*.*

_Sasuke's point of view_

J'entrai dans la salle de cours, suivis de mes élèves et posai mon sac à bandoulières sur le bureau mis à disposition du professeur. J'attendis que tous les étudiants soient assis pour prendre la parole ce qui mit un certain temps, certains étant déterminés à bavarder encore durant de longues minutes. Je soupirai de mécontentement et pris une voix autoritaire pour leur ordonner de prendre place et se taire. Toutes les filles s'exécutèrent rapidement tandis que les garçons mirent plus de temps, me poussant à soupirer une nouvelle fois, las de leur comportement. Toutes les demoiselles me fixaient de leurs prunelles remplies d'étoiles contrairement aux mâles qui me transperçaient de leur regard empli de jalousie. J'ouvris mon sac pour en sortir une petite boîte dans laquelle étaient rangés mes marqueurs de différentes couleurs : noir, bleu, vert et rouge. Puis, je fis de nouveau face à mon public qui était dorénavant à l'écoute. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

« _Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais que tout le monde se présente notamment en m'indiquant votre nom, prénom et votre projet professionnel pour l'année prochaine. Sinon, me concernant, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et je serai votre professeur de mathématiques. Voilà, commençons ! »

Je donnai le signal aux deux jeunes gens de la première rangée et les autres suivirent leur exemple. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'un blondinet de se présenter et il semblait très enthousiaste, ce qui me poussa à esquisser un léger sourire.

« _Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, plus connu sous le surnom de l'idiot de service ou le clown. Mon projet professionnel pour l'année prochaine serait de faire des études dans le sport, dit-il en riant, se grattant par la même occasion l'arrière du crâne. Voilà, Sensei ! Je laisse la parole à ma meilleure amie ! »

En entendant cela, je fus comme rassuré, comment avais-je pu imaginer qu'ils étaient ensembles lorsque je les avais vus si proches, dans le couloir. Elle se leva, comme les autres l'avaient fait et s'adressa à moi en souriant.

« _Mon nom est Sakura Haruno. L'année prochaine, j'aimerais passer le concours d'infirmière car j'estime que la vie est trop courte et surtout qu'elle est importante, déclara-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.

_Bien, merci pour votre collaboration. J'espère que cette année scolaire se passera bien et que vous réussirez à avoir votre bac haut la main. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons passer au cours, annonçai-je en sortant un manuel, prenez la page dix-sept, s'il vous plait. »

Ils obéirent, sortant leur trousse, leur bouquin et une feuille simple pour prendre le cours. Pendant ce temps, j'observai la jeune femme à la chevelure rose dont j'avais entendu parler, étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure élève du lycée.

*.*.*.*.*

Sakura's point of view

Je sortis mes affaires et relevai la tête. Ce nouvel enseignant qui avait un physique bien plus avantageux que les autres, avec seulement pour rival, Kakashi Sensei. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, celui-ci étant intense. Ses yeux noirs qui étaient profonds, le rendant même envoûtant. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer le cours par un rappel des thèmes de l'année précédente. J'écoutai attentivement ses explications quand soudain, elle reçut un coup de coude amical de la part de Naruto.

« _Ouch ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, imbécile ? Demandai-je en massant l'endroit où il m'avait « frappée ».

_Tu n'as pas remarqué que ce nouveau professeur te regarde souvent ? Questionna-t-il à son tour.

_Non, je n'y ai pas prêté attention, mentis-je, et puis peut-être parce qu'il sait que je suis la plus douée dans ce bahut.

_Ouais, sûrement, conclut mon meilleur ami, visiblement peu convaincu par ma réponse. »

Je me concentrai une nouvelle fois sur le cours avec attention. Après une demi-heure, nous dûmes faire quelques exercices pour voir si nous maîtrisions toujours les cours de l'année dernière. Après dix minutes, je posai mon stylo pour indiquer que j'avais terminé ces applications. Immédiatement, Uchiha Sensei vînt à ma rencontre.

« _Melle Haruno, vous avez fini ? Interrogea-t-il en souriant.

_Oui, vous souhaitez vérifier ? Proposai-je poliment.

_Bien sûr, accepta-t-il sans hésitation. »

Il prit mon cahier et alla s'installer à son bureau. Il trifouilla dans ses papiers et passa d'une feuille, certainement le corrigé à la page de mon cahier. Il esquissa un grand sourire avant de revenir vers moi et de me rendre mon cahier.

« _Vous avez répondu à tout correctement, félicitations, dit-il, visiblement satisfait de mon travail.

_Merci, Sensei, répondis-je simplement alors qu'il louchait sur la feuille de mon voisin.

_Monsieur Uzumaki, vous avez besoin d'aide ? Questionna-t-il avec politesse.

_Non merci, Sensei. J'ai déjà mon professeur personnel, lâcha-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

_Naruto, idiot ! Raillai-je, mécontente. Cesse de dire des âneries comme ça !

_Mais enfin, c'est la pure vérité ! Insista le blond. C'est toujours grâce à toi que j'ai des notes correctes concernant les exercices.

_Et alors ? On ne répond pas cela à son professeur ! Terminai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_Bon… Si vous insistez, accepta finalement mon meilleur ami. »

Le professeur se pencha pour expliquer de nouveau à Naruto le système d'équation. Soudainement, son parfum enivrant pénétra mes narines et ma tête tourna légèrement. Profitant de sa proximité, j'observai avec attention les traits de son beau visage tout en m'attardant sur ses lèvres, fines et attirantes. Reprenant mes esprits, je secouai la tête, chassant ainsi ces pensées interdites. Finalement, il se releva et retourna à son bureau, laissant derrière lui mon plus fidèle camarade, tout sourire.

« _Bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier si tout le monde a bon alors je vais vous donner la correction, informa-t-il en enlevant le bouchon de son marqueur bleu, veuillez corriger. »

Je le regardai donc écrire au tableau de son écriture fluide et élégante. Sans le vouloir, mon regard se posa sur son dos qui semblait élancé et finement musclé avant de descendre sur ses fesses, joliment rebondies. J'entendis une sorte de grondement venant de ma droite qui me poussa à détourner la tête vers l'origine de celui-ci. Je me retrouvai face au regard enflammé de cette harpie de Karin.

_Voilà, ce deuxième chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il est assez court mais, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ils seront plus longs au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Encore merci pour votre attention et à bientôt ! _


	4. urs particuliers

CHAPITRE III

_Cours particuliers_

*.*.*.*.*

_Sakura's point of view_

Nullement impressionnée par le regard empli de haine qu'elle me lançait, je continuai de la toiser avec un sourire narquois sur le visage qui l'énerva davantage puisqu'elle serra rageusement les poings, posés sur sa table. A son comportement, j'en déduisis que le nouveau professeur lui plaisait et qu'elle comptait en faire sa énième victime, cette conclusion me poussant à lâcher un long soupir de lassitude. Cette fille aux cheveux rouges et aux lunettes avait toujours été comme cela, une personne voulant se rendre intéressante uniquement pour gagner les faveurs du sexe masculin et s'en était pathétique ou drôle selon des points de vue différents. De plus, elle était réellement superficielle, à parler maquillage, shopping et manucure, tout au long d'une journée, ne prenant même pas la peine de prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Une fois, elle avait affirmé ne pas avoir vu que sa plus proche camarade était en pleurs suite à une déception sentimentale. Galère, comme dirait un autre de mes compères, Nara Shikamaru. Ce dernier, fainéant comme un paresseux – je parle de l'animal – avait ce mot constamment dans la bouche et dans certaines situations, me faisait rire grâce à cela.

Nous fûmes ramenées à la réalité par l'enseignant qui avait arrêté son cours pour nous toiser, une mine interrogatrice sur le visage avant que ses traits ne s'étirent, signe qu'il était irrité d'avoir été interrompu. Je baissai les yeux vers ma feuille simple, repris mon stylo pour noter les explications écrites au tableau. Bien que nous fussions en train de nous jauger du regard, j'avais réussi à écouter et, par conséquent, je retranscris les paroles du brun sur ma copie tandis qu'il s'adressa à « mon ennemie » sur un ton plutôt sévère.

« _Karin, pourriez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire pendant que vous étiez en train de rêvasser ? Demanda-t-il en me jetant également un regard noir.

_E-Eh bien … Bredouilla-t-elle tout en se penchant vers sa voisine qui lui répéta précisément ce qu'elle devait dire. Vous avez expliqué que, pour résoudre l'équation, il fallait … »

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, reprenant le cours comme si aucun incident ne s'était passé. J'entendis la fille à la chevelure flamboyante soupirer et mon voisin rigoler dans ses moustaches. J'esquissai un sourire et me retins de rire à mon tour pour ne pas attirer l'attention et me faire gronder.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le plus grand silence, les demoiselles étant bien trop concentrées à se retenir de baver suite au physique très avantageux de notre senseï, n'hésitant pas à le dévorer de leurs prunelles de prédatrice alors que les garçons étaient trop occupés à le jalouser mis à part mon meilleur ami qui suivait attentivement, ce qui m'étonna beaucoup d'ailleurs. La sonnerie retentit et nous rangeâmes nos affaires rapidement pour aller au prochain cours mais le professeur nous appela. Arrivés près de son bureau, nous attendîmes impatiemment qu'il nous dise ce qu'il voulait.

« _Bon, j'ai remarqué que certains élèves avaient des difficultés et j'aimerais ouvrir un club de soutien, commença-t-il à expliquer, et je souhaiterais que vous en fassiez partis.

_Mais enfin, je n'ai aucune difficulté ! Dis-je précipitamment. Pourquoi vous voulez m'y inclure ?

_Et moi, je suis occupé après les cours avec mes activités extra-scolaires, l'informa Naruto.

_Oh … Naruto, c'est vraiment impossible, tu en es sûr ? C'est parce que je tenais à ce que tu viennes que j'inclus Sakura dans le lot et aussi parce que, j'aimerais que tu m'aides, déclara l'enseignant en se tournant vers moi.

_Mh … Eh bien, je peux y réfléchir, lâchai-je sans enthousiasme.

_J-Je … Je vais également voir si je peux me libérer, soupira le blond avant de me prendre discrètement la main, nous pouvons y aller ?

_Oui, sinon nous risquons d'être en retard avec Monsieur Hatake, renchéris-je.

_Bien sûr, de toute façon on se revoit, débuta-t-il en consultant son planning, en fin de journée. Bon courage et à tout à l'heure ».

Nous nous inclinâmes avant de sortir de la salle. Dans le couloir, je pensais à cette possibilité de passer plus de temps avec mon comparse et aussi le nouveau venu, juste pour énerver davantage mon éternelle rivale à la crinière de feu. Un immense sourire fendit mes lèvres.

*.*.*.*.*

_Sasuke's point of view_

Je rangeai mes affaires dans ma sacoche quand la directrice frappa légèrement à la porte. Je levai immédiatement la tête et la salua d'un signe de tête.

« _Alors, comment s'est passée votre première heure de cours ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

_Très bien, ce sont des élèves consciencieux même si beaucoup ont des difficultés et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai pensé à ouvrir un club de soutien, qu'en dites-vous ? Exposai-je sans reprendre mon souffle.

_Eh bien … Ce serait pas mal mais vous dirigeriez cela tout seul ? Questionna-t-elle, perplexe.

_Non, comme dans cette classe il y a la meilleure élève, je pensais la prendre comme une espèce d'assistante, expliquai-je.

_Vous voulez parler de Sakura ? Interrogea-t-elle avant que je hoche la tête. Mh … C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment douée alors, pourquoi pas.

_Génial, merci mademoiselle Tsunade ! La remerciai-je en m'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant.

_Pas de quoi, vous avez l'air d'un brave jeune homme, bon courage ! Conclut-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir ».

Finalement, ce lycée me plaisait. Certes, il y aurait sans doute quelques petits accrochages mais je sentais que ma présence au sein de cet établissement pourrait me permettre de trouver un minimum de stabilité et de sérénité.

Plus tard, je me rendis à la cafétéria pour y prendre mon déjeuner. Presque automatiquement, je cherchai la jeune femme aux cheveux rose et la trouvai en compagnie du blond Naruto, d'un brun qui me semblait s'appeler Shikamaru, d'une blonde portant le prénom d'Ino et d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, comme les miens, prénommé Saï. Lorsqu'il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de Sakura, je sentis le sang me monter aux joues, soudainement envahit par la jalousie alors que ce geste n'était visiblement qu'amical. Je sortis de mon état de transe lorsque l'on me percuta dans le dos. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Karin.

« _Je suis vraiment désolée, Uchiha Sensei, je répondais à Suigetsu et je ne vous ai pas vu, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant.

_Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, lâchai-je froidement en reprenant mon chemin vers la salle où étaient censés manger les professeurs ».

Et, lançant un dernier regard en direction de la fleur de cerisier, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce.


End file.
